Guilty
by KrisellaMichaelis
Summary: Cuando la confianza se pierde, ¿qué es lo que queda para nosotros? Dolor, solo dolor de lo que fuimos y nunca más volvimos a ser. BELLO Y SENSUAL AOKISE. (Soy mala para los resúmenes. (? Pero entren que está bonito, hay galletitas y refrescos.) Día 12. :'3 [Esta historia participa en el evento "Mes AoKi" de la comunidad en Facebook y fanfiction AoKiLovers ]


Antes de todo debo agradecer a Nayen Lemunantu que me ayudó a betear este hermoso fic, a Sam Smith por inspirarme tanto con su música y mi agradecimiento aún más grande a Lary-chan, mi shica especial 7u7 Okno', una gran amiga que me ayudo con algunas ideas. Pronto tendré listos tus fics.

[Esta historia participa en el evento "Mes AoKi" de la comunidad en Facebook y fanfiction AoKiLovers~]

Los personajes no pertenecen son enteramente propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos, espero les guste este Oneshot.

Disfruten.

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

**Capítulo único.**

Por fin en casa, suspiré dejando colgado mi abrigo en el perchero después de cerrar la puerta. Me quité los zapatos, esa noche había ido a encontrarme con Kasamatsu-senpai. Mi mejor amigo me había llamado aquella noche porque necesitaba mi ayuda con sus asuntos "serios" acerca de Junpei, esto de arreglar sus encuentros clandestinos y que no pasen de tomarse de la mano es cansado. Sonreí, estaba feliz por ellos…

—Estoy en casa —dije lo suficientemente alto para que mi esposo me escuchara.

La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Mi esposo. El que cambió totalmente durante los últimos años, sus celos enfermizos empezaron a aumentar, lo que hizo que se volviera más peligroso. Nuestros años felices se vieron opacados por aquella sombra, su desconfianza me dolía. Ya nada era igual entre nosotros.

Me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de agua, fui a dar una vuelta buscándolo pero no estaba.

¿A dónde habrá ido? Quizás salió a beber con Kagamicchi, sonreí ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza, la amistad entre esos dos era realmente extraña. Pensar que no se llevaban bien al principio. Llamé a Kurokocchi, quien había terminado casado con aquel tigre rojo de la montaña alta, para confirmar mi teoría y era cierto. Al parecer salieron poco después que yo me fuera, según la información que me daba el peli celeste.

Cuando corté, me sentía aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo; al menos tendría un momento de paz, sin preguntas estúpidas ni recriminaciones… pero por otro lado el hecho que esté bebiendo me atemorizaba. Aominecchi enloquecía cuando bebía y no tenía ánimos para soportar más golpes esta noche.

Fui al baño, necesitaba una ducha relajante antes de que la locura se desatara en esta casa. Sentí como el agua empezaba a caer sobre mi cabeza y recorría lentamente todo mi cuerpo; todo empezó a desaparecer a mi alrededor incluso mis pensamientos. Sólo quedaba yo, en un mundo totalmente blanco, mi propia burbuja de tranquilidad; en donde mis problemas matrimoniales no me atormentaban más, enjaboné lentamente mi cuerpo y se sintió tan bien. Estaba terminando de enjuagarme cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, tenía miedo, esto va a ser malo.

—¡RYOUTA! ¡LLEGUÉ A CASA! —el grito de Aomine me hizo soltar la toalla que me estaba poniendo apresuradamente—. ¡RYOUTA, DIJE QUE A ESTABA EN CASA! ¡VEN Y RECÍBEME COMO ME MEREZCO!

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, sacudiendo cada una de mis vértebras a su paso. Dios, otra vez no, ya no más. De repente empezó a golpear la puerta del baño dónde me encontraba.

—¡ES… ES MEJOR QUE ABRAS! Sa-sabes muy bien que odio esperar.

Estiré mi mano temblorosa para abrir la puerta, lo primero que vi fue su rostro furioso, sus ojos parecía cuchillas tratando de atravesarme. Di un paso hacia atrás.

—Así que llegaste temprano… —cuando abrió la boca, su aliento me llegó más fuerte que otras veces—. Pero no te salvarás mí, amado Kise.

—Aomi-Aominecchi… por favor no hagas esto —le supliqué, aún tenía la esperanza de que aquel joven del que me enamoré siguiera allí—. Por favor…

Debe haber algo de él… debe de… debe…

—¿Hacer qué? —su tono estaba cargado de odio, las esperanzas que tenía desde hace meses empezaron a decaer—. Sabes que esta noche confirmé algo —dio un paso hacia mí, trastabillando—. Yo… yo sólo sospechaba… y Bakagami me lo advirtió. Debí disciplinarte mejor, e-evitar que salieras.

—Aomine… —tragué saliva tratando de contener las lágrimas—. No, por favor…

—Y tus amigos… —soltó una risa sin emoción—. Debí llevarte a otro lugar —se acercó más y me tomó fuertemente del brazo—. Debimos desaparecer, eres mío Kise y te amo… —cerró fuertemente los ojos—. Pero odio que me vean la cara de idiota.

—Sabes muy bien que no te engañaría —su rostro estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder apoyar mi frente sobre la suya—. Sólo te amo a ti.

Lo oí respingar antes de que abriera los ojos y se separara rápidamente de mí, su mirada enloquecida no dejaba de mirarme.

—No… no te atrevas a seguirme mintiendo. Te vi Kise… te vi, yo mismo te vi con ese tipo —volvió a elevar su voz y me encogí asustado—. Sales casi a diario a encontrarte con él —me agarró fuertemente los hombros, lastimándome—. Tú ya no… ya no… me amas —su voz se quebró al final, hice una mueca—. No digas que me amas cuando no es verdad.

Oh no, no está pasando esto. Mi pecho empezó a doler.

—Aominecchi… —intente acercarme pero él mantenía las manos sobre mis hombros, apartándome—. ¿No confías en mí?

—Ya no… —su tono frío, hizo que me _abstuviese de acercarme._

—Yo… —tragué—. No tengo nada con Kasamatsu —me soltó y se alejó aún más—. Sólo es mi amigo, yo me casé contigo no con él. Y me casé contigo… —la voz se me quebró y lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos—. Me casé contigo porque te amo.

—Mentira —sacudió la cabeza—. Todo eso es mentira, he visto cómo lo miras y le sonríes; sé que piensas dejarme e irte con él —entonces rebuscó en el bolsillo trasero.

—Lo estás malinterpretando todo —tenía que calmarlo antes de que…

Entonces vi como una pistola se asoma desde su espalda. Reprimí un grito.

—Aomine, baja eso —mi voz sonó agitada, nunca había traído un arma, cuando esto sucedía eran sus puños, pero lograba calmarlo. Nunca un arma.

—Sólo mío —su mirada se suavizó un poco. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, este sería nuestro fin.

Mi fin.

—Mío… —lo dijo en suspiro.

Escuché el disparo pero no sentí el dolor hasta después, disparó por segunda, tercera y cuarta vez. Por instinto agarré mi estómago, miré mis manos y estaban manchadas de sangre. Jadeé.

¿Por qué?

Caí al suelo e imaginé su sonrisa al pedirme matrimonio.

Alcé la vista, estaba horrorizado.

**_Su sonrisa solía ser hermosa durante sus años de juventud._**

**_Sus besos siempre me elevaban hasta el cielo._**

Sus manos se aflojaron y el arma cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

**_Sus caricias hacían que mi alma entera se estremeciera._**

Se acercó a mí, él quería llorar, ¿ahora quién lo protegería de sí mismo?

**_Lo amé desde el inicio._**

—¿Kise? —susurró.

—**_¿Kise? _**—**_sonreía radiante, no podía apartar mi vista de su cara_**—**_. ¿Por qué me elegiste?_**

—¿Kise? —las lágrimas empezaron a amontonarse en sus ojos—. ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Parecía desprotegido.

Tomó mi mano, se sintió como la primera vez que la tomó.

Le sonreí.

—Lo siento —un sollozo salió de él—. Lo siento Kise, no quiero que me dejes. Por favor, cambiaré, te amo rubio. No-No me dejes.

Quería quedarme, protegerlo por siempre.

—A pesar de todo… —tosí sangre—. Te amo, aún… aún lo hago. —empecé a ahogarme—. Como… la primera vez… que te vi.

Lo escuché llorar, como nunca antes lo había hecho y mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara sonreí, por haberlo encontrado en esta vida.

Mi respiración falla.

Por haber tenido el privilegio de amarlo.

Mis parpados se volvieron pesados.

Aún no me quiero ir

Puse mi mano sobre la suya.

Y entre gritos lejanos me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

Ha pasado un mes desde que sucedió todo, la culpa de haberlo hecho aún me pesa. Realmente era una estúpida equivocación, nunca debí escuchar al idiota de Kagami. Nunca.

Fui un estúpido, las lágrimas vinieron a mí rápidamente. Ni los golpes de Kasamatsu, ni los de Kuroko han hecho que la culpa se aleje de mí. Lo extraño tanto. Quisiera volver atrás y ver su sonrisa mientras estábamos acostados sólo observándonos.

Lo extraño tanto.

La frialdad de esta celda me recuerda cuán solo he quedado, el hecho que todos me han dado la espalda. Y lo tengo merecido, quiero morir. Reunirme con él, disculparme por todo.

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios.

—**_A pesar de todo… Te amo, aún… aún lo hago. Como… la primera vez… que te vi._**

Como la primera vez.

Recosté mi cabeza en la pared y dejé llevarme por las emociones. Siempre supe que no lo merecía y aun así él fue quien me escogió.

Recostarme una vez más junto a ti es lo único que necesito.

**Fin.**

**¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾**

¿Les gustó? ¿No? No olviden dejar un review, los comentarios alimentan las almas de los que escriben. :'v Además me gustan las críticas constructivas. ¡Saludos desde Ecuador! :D


End file.
